F is for Facination
by IvyNyx
Summary: Jay has a fascination with a certain pale haired boy. Will he tell him, will he get caught? Maybe the ex-thief can find his own happily ever after.


I don't own any of the recognizable places or characters. This story is part of a series that is called Descendants A-Z and is cross posted (always under "IvyNyx").

* * *

Jay was suppose to be working on his homework, he was instead enjoying his favorite activity, next to tourney. Watching Carlos. He wasn't sure when but he had fallen hard for his freckled friend. Carlos had no idea though, Jay would sooner swim with tic-tock croc than admit his feelings to the other boy.

He watched cautiously over the edge of his book, Carlos was working on a side project. He'd tinker with a little box before typing notes into his laptop. Jay watched the tendons in Carlos's hands while he typed, it had been months but Carlos was still little more than a walking skeleton.

Jay's thoughts went from admiring to perverted a little too fast when Carlos picked up a screwdriver. He imagined those long fingers wrapping around his cock, before shaking his head and trying to focus on his homework again.

"Fuck!" Carlos cursed when he dropped a screw, bending down to get it. Jay looked up again to admire Carlos's ass, looking back to his book before the smaller boy could catch him.

'This is getting fucking ridiculous' he thought to himself, right before he went back to staring at the boy in front of him.

"Jay, hello, earth to Jay!" Mal said hitting his arm.

"Could you be any more spacey?"

"Probably, whatcha want?"

"I was asking what you're looking at, but I can see the answer and something tells me it's not Ben." Jay glanced down at the field where Ben was practicing with Carlos.

"Yeah, so?" Jay made the decision to try and play it off.

"Yeah, so. What's going on in that puny little brain of yours?"

"Nothing, just watching them practice."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Arendelle" Mal sniped.

"Okay, so I'm watching Carlos. Why's it matter?"

"Depends on why your watching him." Mal said enjoying making her friend squirm. He spent too much time being perfectly confidant, it was fun to see him unbalanced.

"None of your business."

"Oh good, may I suggest you do something about that thing that's not my business."

"What the hell are you on about?" Jay was tired of playing Mal's little game.

"He's had a crush on you for fucking ages, and judging by your staring and current look I'd say it goes both ways."

Jay felt his jaw drop, "He's had a what?"

Mal laughed, she didn't know where this fell on the evil vs. good spectrum, but it felt damn good.

"I noticed it when we first hit Auradon, while you were flirting with Audrey he looked ready to kill. I corned him and he admitted he liked you even on the Isle, but it was the Isle so he didn't do anything. Now I'm guessing he just lacks balls."

"That makes two of us."

"Oh for fucks sake. You who stole damn near as many hearts as you have trinkets, is too chicken to go after Carlos. Shit after Harriet I didn't think anything would scare you."

"Hey that was for a dare." Jay reasoned.

"Oh fine, I dare you to kiss the scraggly runt until he forgets his own name." Mal smirked

"Not gonna work, and he's not a runt" Jay told her.

"Well something has to work, otherwise you're gonna drill a hole in him with your staring. Even Evie has noticed, and she can't see Doug flirting with her." Mal said.

"That bad?"

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer, by the way your little crush just got rid of his shirt"

Jay felt his head snap to the field, sure enough there was much more pale skin showing than there had been a minute ago.

"Dude, did you get fucking whiplash there?" Mal said while getting up to leave, she'd more than made her point.

On the field Carlos had ditched his shirt and padding, suddenly he was able to play much better. Jay walked down to the field to see what the hell was going on.

"Jay, do you have trouble with the padding too?"

"Sorta, it's heavy and pointless"

"I'm talking to coach if he can play that much better without the stuff you should be damn near unstoppable."

"It's not like the Isle had padding. Might wanna let Mal try out too she could probably run Chad into the ground." Jay said. Mal had muttered some rather unkind things about not being able to play.

"I think I can do that, Evie too?" Ben asked with a smirk

"Not unless she wants to be a cheer leader." Carlos laughed.

"You two, play each other. I wanna be able to tell coach exactly where we're at with the padding."

"I think Dude would like a new chew toy." Carlos muttered shooting a dirty look at the offending pile of padding. Ben gave Jay his stick and went to watch.

"Holy fuck." Ben muttered to himself

"Basically" Mal said coming up from under the bleachers.

"How does that not hurt them?" he watched, Jay knock into Carlos, who quickly returned the favor.

"We're isle kids, our pain tolerance and yours are _very_ different."

Ben let them play until the sun went down when he finally whistled to end it. Both boys came over to him.

"Fuck coach, you two aren't allowed padding anymore, my rule. I would suggest shirts though, don't wanna distract the cheerleaders too much."

The three of them walked into the showers, leaving Mal to sit on the bench. Ben had told her to wait at the door and she laughed.

"I've seen all three of you in a lot less than boxers."

No one argued that point.

That night Carlos was laying on his bed playing with a hand held video game while Jay played on the TV. Mal's advice slash dare kept running through his head. He'd stopped staring at Carlos and was trying to catch the slim boy looking at him, so far not much luck. With a sigh he decided that the worst thing he could do at this point was nothing. So when Carlos got up to go in the bathroom he made up his mind, when Carlos came out he'd tell him about his feelings. He may or may not have stared at the gentle curve of the other boys lower back until the door slammed shut.

The longer he waited the further his plan evolved. Finally the door opened with a burst of steam, Jay smirked, Carlos was enjoying the endless hot water more than any of them. Carlos had his usual pajamas slung low on his hips, his still soaked hair let a few drops of water run down his bare chest.

Any plan he had left his head as he stared at his friend. He stood up and walked over to the smaller boy.

"I wanna do something, trust me for half a second okay?" he asked standing right in front of Carlos.

He watched the confusion flit in his eyes before Carlos told him, "I always trust you."

Jay took a deep breath before he leaned down to catch Carlos's lips, he moved back almost immediately.

"But, you're not gay." Carlos said, disbelief in his voice.

"That's your concern here?" Jay lifted one eyebrow. Carlos hadn't ran or hit him so it looked like Mal was right.

"Yeah. Had to ask Mal to be sure, awkward conversation let me tell you." Carlos said looking away.

"Hey, she's the one that told me you liked me. Well after she caught me staring for the millionth time."

Carlos finally looked up at him again, "Does that mean I get to kiss you and not worry about becoming a punching bag?"

Jay smiled at him and nodded, "I wouldn't hit you anyway, that's hardly a fair fight"

Carlos looped his arms around Jay's neck, one hand buried into his hair before he pressed his lips to the taller boys. Jay let his hands roam the pale boys back before giving him a shove against the wall and deepening the kiss. Jay pulled back and smirked at Carlos's moan, "Oh shut up, I've waited for fucking ever for this. Actually..." he trailed off. Before using his arms to pull himself up and wrapping his legs around Jays waist. Jay put one hand against the wall, surprised by Carlos's sudden movement.

"Fucking hell. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yeah, death by kissing. Sounds like the worst thing ever." Carlos laughed before kissing Jays neck and up along his jaw. Jay turned his head to recapture Carlos's lips before stepping closer to the wall, effectively pinning Carlos against it.

"About fucking time!" Mal said, walking into the boys room.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Carlos complained, "It's past curfew, go away."

"Oh fine, I was just checking on ya'll. Really I was hoping for more of a show than just a make out session."

"You're a fucking pervert" Jay said, closer to a whine than Carlos had ever heard before.

"You love me anyway. Enjoy your puppy." with that Mal flounced out of the room, Evie owed her a free dress.

The next morning Jay and Carlos were both late for class, having gotten little sleep the night before and thoroughly distracted trying to get dressed this morning.

"I have some make up if you'd like to hide those bruises" Evie offered looking at Carlos's neck.

Carlos's hand went up to poke at one of the marks, "No thanks, I like them" he smiled over at Jay before the teacher brought the class to attention.


End file.
